The polymorphs Of The Pokemon World
by Gara316
Summary: What if you were an abomination of society? How would you live with people not liking you for what you really are? The Polymorphs, The shapeshifters of the pokemon world. All are seen as abominations . This story will be about there struggles. Might be Romance in later chapters. OC needed form inside. The first chapter is a little prologue.
1. Chapter 1

Hey What's up guys. Gara316 here coming at you with yet ANTHOR fanfiction. I know i have to many. Anyways The adventures of Ben Stone is on Hiatus in till further notice. Same goes for My Collab With Pikachaaaa because she is not replying to my PMS. The idea for this story was taken from anthor story that I cant remember the name of. All credits goes to them. So on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pokémon.

As I walked down the dusty disserted street, I could only see the boarded up windows of all of the abandoned buildings that business had owned. But they just all packed up and left some reason. But there are still shops that sell food for humans. Why am I saying this? Because the fact is im not human. Im something called a polymorph. Well your wondering _what's a polymorph. _Well simply a polymorph is a shape shifter, Someone that changes into forms of certain things. Well in this world, Polymorphs shift into a specific type of Pokémon. Myself, I can shift into dark types.

Most of my friends are polymorphs, Each having a specific type. I have 17 of these friends. There is only 1 shifter for every type and they are all my friends. We were all kicked out of our homes because our "family's" thought that it would be safe for them to kick us out so we would not do any harm to them. But what's get me, Is its only some types that can and will turn aggressive, Like me... But that's not the point. The thing is about us polymorphs, we appear as normal humans but when we tell someone about use being a shape shifter they call us a freak and run away. I hate all the verbal abuse me and my friends get.

I only found most of these friend because i found them left homeless the same thing that happened with me really. Oh I almost forget Im Ben Smith, I look like a average 15 year olds with blue eyes and brown hair. And im the dark type shifter as you all ready know. My best transformation is Absol. I can tell you about some of my friends for now. Well one of the first shifters i met was this guy called Jamie. He is 16 years old and has green eyes and brown hair. Matches his type which is grass. He is a very cool guy but is very shy. He likes transforming into shaymin. His nickname in the "house" is complex cause we cant figure out what's going through his head.

By "the house" i mean where us shape shifters live. We found this abandoned house that had everything in it that us teenagers could ever want. What we eat well, That's a different story. We eat poffins to suit our types needs. How we make them? Well the "house" has a blender and a cooker so we cook them. We get the berries from outside the town.

And that it. That's basically how us polymorphs came to be together in the "house". how we became polymorphs well. That will be explained in due time.

Well guys that's the first chapter down and out of the way. You guessed It. OC time. Yes this is an OC story. Im gunna be needing a lot of OCS so here's a form need about 3-5 Ocs for the chapter

Name

Type (Expect grass and dark):

Description Of there looks:

Outfit:

Backstory:

How they act:

Best Transformation:


	2. Chapter 2: Just a simple day

**Hey what's up guys gara316 at it once again. OM MY GOSH. The amount of Ocs I got was amazing. Sadly for now i cant take the types that have been taken. BUT later on I can start using the repeated types. Well on with the story, I hope this chapter will be abit longer, This will be introducing most of the OCS I got, But not all. So im going to list all of the people and there types**

**Lloyd Bennet as fairy, submitted by Romeowolf1, Riley Winsor as fighting-Blue egg did this one also, Lucy Oliver as electric-submitted by Blue egg , Kyle Cole as Ice submitted by Raikou927, Axel Anderson as water submitted by Twilight crystal flame and finally**

**Claire Boudreau as fire submitted By FrozenFlamingFire ok on with the story**

As I got back to the "house" after walking down the street. I overheard Lucy fighting with Jamie again. You know what, I really am fed up with those two. This all started when Jamie brought Lucy to the "house". "Lucy why are you so lazy to do your chores around this place" Jamie shouted. Before I knew it, there was a full blown argument. Lucy proceeded to say "Well at least I can be deceiving Mr iknoweverything" Before Anything else could happen i just stood in front of them and said "you two, stop arguing and go to your rooms" they both sighed and went to there rooms.

Well, Im basically like the Father of these guys. Ever since the incidents with there family's, They just looked up to me as a father. Well i might as well explain Lucy. Well Lucy is lets say a deceiving little child. She has pale skin, rusty orange hair, blue eyes, and has an average build. She is 4"12 in height. Ever since Jamie brang her here, those two have been at it. I think Jamie Likes Lucy but who knows. Anyways Lucy has had a hard life. She left her home after she overheard her family talking about sending her to a research lab. She actually lived in an abandoned barn for awhile, stealing from the leftover pile in the back of a farmhouse. Well that's just one of the many polymorphs we have. She usually very upbeat and happy, but she has a major sarcastic side.

Well I was about to jump onto my Bed when anthor girl came up to me. "Hey Ben When is dinner" She said. "Soon Riley patience" Riley Winsor, The fighting polymorph. She has Pale skin, light brown hair that reaches her shoulders, hazel eyes and she's around 5"2 in height. She is very calm and upbeat, but she's a bit secretive, she keeps a diary. This is what bugs me, She does not like the others touching her stuff, or you might get an focus blast to the face. Riley was kicked out of her family's home when she first transformed. She wandered the wilderness for a bit, gathering berries to eat. She soon came upon the house where she would steal some of their food at night. She eventually was caught by me trying to steal some poffins. eventually I started to trust and let her into the house and she soon became friends with me. Riley often spent her time reading without being disturbed, Also I have some romantic feelings for her. But don't you readers tell her I've told you.

Well there is a mix of people we have teenagers to the kids. Like Claire Boudreau. She's a simple ten year old girl who is fire. What scares me is that since she's fire, she's going to kill me. She has bright red hair and eyes, something that makes her very easy to spot. She's about 10 but looks younger because she's short. With one of the cutest faces on the face of the planet, you'd wonder why people would hate her but that gets me every time. She grew up knowing that poke morphs were unnatural. Which nerves me because if she grew up thinking us, herself was unnatural makes me scared. When Clair turned seven and her parents found out, They I don't want to say it... beat her almost to death and threw her into the nearby forest. Since then Claire's learned to suppress her poke morph tendencies and lived a fairly normal life, aside from the fear she would be discovered of course. She has lived in the house for 3 years. She was found by Me after she turned into a MASSIVE charizard. Thankfully I found her before her parents found out. Even when She is surrounded by us polymorphs, she's always uptight and silent, as though one day we will betray her. She refrains from using her poke morph abilities at almost all costs. So all and all she worries me. But her parents I just want to find them and... Im not going to finish that.

I turned into a mighteyana and howled loudly, I transformed back into normal. See this is the bell for dinner time. I could see all of the polymorphs come to the large dinner table. I could see Lucy sit as far away from Jamie as possible. I also saw Clair just silent in her chair. What gets me is fact that all of us share something in particular . We all are the same species, we all have been kicked out by our parents. So your probably wondering _If Clare has been in the house for 3 years then how long has have we all know each other. _Well i can tell you about that. I've been living here since I was about 9. Yeah seems like a long time. Now that im 15 and discovering all my friends has been a blast. I've made some strong bonds with them all. I have not seen my family in 6 years... I've learned to live.

How we became polymorphs, Is something I promised in the last chapter. Well we are all what's called "A misplaced Egg" How these come around? Well from what I've read is that these "eggs" come from a special type of insect. That if it bites the mother of the children, they become a polymorph. People think that we are abominations. But we don't really care. I laid the poffins out on the table for everyone. I guess ill explain about some of the others.

Well the Ice polymorph, Kyle Cole, He is the same age as Clair. He is a really funny guy. But his backstory is kind of weird. Well he's one of the newest to the group. Anyways He transformed and showed his parents and he almost killed them. His parents again, like the rest of us, kicked him out. But he was only found cause he came to us. Well sometimes I like to run around places as an Absol. And he must of followed me. Well even though he is a bit weird, he is a pretty chill guy. Which he seems to make puns to do with ice. He is care free, but cant control his transformation but hates talking to Clair because of the fire weakness. Well That's him for you.

Ill explain 1 more person before I say anything that happened that day. There is Axel Anderson. One of my closest friends. He has spiky blue hair and deep blue eyes with light skin. He often has a bandage somewhere on his face, most commonly his left cheek or a larger one on his forehead. Like the rest of us, He always thought he was a normal kid. He has been an exceptional swimmer since he was 4 and could swim long distances without being fatigued. He told us that when he was 10 he was swimming in the sea and got swept by the current, injuring his head after banging it on a rock. He nearly drowned then transformed into a Vaporeon and swam to safety. His parents unusually okay with it, But one day he was unable to completely control it, transformed into a Gyrados and raged, nearly harming them. His parents were frightened and Axel was unable to remember most of the incident. His parents kicked him out because they thought he could not control his powers and kicked him out. He found the house himself, If someone brings up this story, he gets upset. He does not remember why his parents abandoned him... but I know.

This has been a repetitive topic with us losing control of our powers. These are called "Power Surges". We cant control these or what we do in these "Power Surges". Its like our bodies have completely just shut down and took a more dark and evil form. When I had my first "Power Surge" I had actually killed a stranger, my mega form of Absol unleashed its self, and I killed someone. It was a criminal that escaped execution. But I still hate I killed someone. It makes me upset. Well back to the events from that day. After the crew had eaten there dinner, They run back to where ever they came from in the house. The only ones that actually stayed with me to clean up, was Riley. She helped me pick up all the plates and stick them into the large sink. Well all but one. I had looked into her hazel eyes and was mesmerized with her beauty. I had dropped one of the plates. I cleared up the shards of plate that were on the floor. Riley just did a really cute giggle and ran off. Oh god i should really stop having feelings for her. Well this is because if we end up fighting she could end up killing me in the sense that because she's a fighting type, I could end up being killed. But I just cant help.

About an hour after dinner, Everyone was gathered around a large TV that is in HD. We flipped over to the news channel to see what news was going on. This is what we heard.

"BREAKING NEWS. Scientists are hunting for the species know as "polymorphs". The Human Beings that can shape shift. The scientists want them to test on and see what makes them do the things they do. This has been Tom Newsman On Johto Direct News".

The room fell silent. I could hear murmuring come from Axel. I shouted "GUYS". Everyone turned round to listen. "We should not even worry about these scientists. We all know what happened to the last group of scientists". Lucy stuck her hand up and said "I KNOW I KNOW, they all died due to the power surges that we had" Again complete silence. See the last group of scientists had died due to the power surges that there machine made us have. It was mainly me, I was not under influence of the machine cause i was not near by. But when i saw my friends, My new family get hurt, i snapped. I killed every last scientist. "Thank you Lucy for telling us that horrid story". Lucy just sat there and looked down, sad and upset. But Jamie comforted her. I know he likes her, why does he not ask her out. I've asked Riley But she always says something like "Im not ready for a relationship" or "Sorry Im don't really think I should be dating".

After This event we went back to our day. We really did not care that scientists were after us. Because they will probably come find us, get lost in the town and leave. About 7 hours later of doing chores, getting berries for tomorrows dinner, cleaning up plates, stopping arguments and fights and finally getting to play some PS4, I could see Riley talking to Lucy about Arceus knows what intill jamie came up to me. He punched me in the shoulder lightly and said. "You really like her, don't you" I replied "Yes, No, Maybe oh I dont know my feelings are mixed". Jamie just said there and laughed gently "you don't know anything about love do you" I shook my head and turned into a houndoom and roared. Signalling that its time for the crew to sleep. Every one went back to there rooms. Tomorrow as my favourite day because we had Battle Practice

Hey what's up guys, i thank you all of applying and doing some OCS for me I still need more for some types so here's the form again Ok so my list of used typing's are Fighitng,Dark,Normal,Ice,Water,Fire,Electric(Lucy),Grass. Normal is being introduced next chapter Goodbye for now my friends.

Name:

Type:

Description Of there looks:

Outfit:

Backstory:

How they act:

Best Transformation:

**Ill give you an example of the form for my OC**

**Name-Ben Smith**

**Type :Dark**

**Description Of there looks: Blue eyes, Brown hairs that cover the face, 5'8.**

**Outfit: Blue T-shirt that says "Being true to yourself, Provides greatness" Black track suit bottoms as well as blue sneakers. And a hoodie**

**Backstory: Well Ben first discovered his ability's when he was forced to run away from these bullies. They all where about to attack him when he turned into an Absol. He got sent to a research lab but escaped and ran back to his house. This is when his parents kicked him out. He went into care for about for awhile but got kicked out. Ben just travelled around finally being able to settle down when he found the "house" abandoned. He Lived there, gaining friends.**

**How they act:Ben is a very serious guy. He always thinks the worst of things before thinking of a good thing. He can be a complete laugh and joke but when he gets serious he gets serious. He will risk his life for any of his friends. He wants to find a way for the polymorphs to survive in the world. Ben can be really sarcastic sometimes. He falls in love way to easily.**

**Best Transformation: Mega Absol**


	3. Chapter 3

not used but it will be used this chapter :).So onto the chapter.

Okay So today is my favourite day of the week, Battle Practice. This is where we all partner up with somebody and battle each other to hone our skills just in case we ever need to use them. So I partnered every up with each other, Usually I would partner people up with there neutral types, But that went out the window today, because i put my self with Lloyd Bennet, He is the fairy type polymorph. Lloyd is an albino, 5ft 11in height. He, Like everyone has been judged all of his life because of his ability's, like me he was being bullied and he transformed to scare them off. What annoys me is how he tries to be a matchmaker in the house. He always likes to put everyone together but it always fails. Anyways more on him later.

"Okay Everyone Time to do some battle practice, You lot know the drill. You need to battle each other, first one to make the other faint or give up wins, so lets get to it" So they went off to battle. I turned to Lloyd "You ready for this?" he responded "Readier then ill ever be" I smiled, One thing that i like about my friends are they are so determined. "LETS GO" I transformed into a darkrai due to me wanting to try this out, see us polymorphs need to get used to ones Pokémon powers. Legendries are the most difficult to master. Lloyd transformed into a granbull. He ran up to me fists raised. I knew what he was trying to do he was trying to get a quick victory by doing a play rough attack. I avoided it and hit him with a strong dark pulse attack Then i followed up by doing a dark void and dream eater combo making him faint and transform back into his human form instantly.

I Floated to Lloyd and transformed back. wow he must have not trained to take dark attacks. "Hey you alright Dude?" Lloyd Got up and started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA that was fun, maybe we should do that again sometime" I was taken back at this comment, the battle was just like 1 minute long. I walked over to the rest of the group, they were still battling. I could see Riley battling Jamie as a Lucario, Jamie was a Celebi. All I saw was Riley go mega and hit Jamie with a strong focus blast, Jamie being a master of defence, he just took it then countered with a strong leaf storm attack. Riley was about to dodge it but Jamie had this all figured out, He held her with a psychic then leaf stormed. Riley then fainted. I walked over to her fainted body and lifted her up, she was exhausted, Going mega takes a lot outta the user AND I mean ALOT. When I go mega Absol, I did not wake up for 4 days.

I laid her down on the Fighting areas seats and just smiled at her, I kissed her forehead and whispered "Get some Rest". I went to the battles they were all finished, expect one, Lucy was fighting the steel polymorph, Stoll. His skin looks a little too grey to be healthy, He has natural short slate grey hair and Soft silver eyes. His backstory is weird. The towns people accepted that he was a polymorph, Which is frikin weird , due to the fact that they thought that me and the rest of my friends are abominations . Anyways Lucy again was a mega manetric like the past 4 weeks. And Stoll was a aegislash, that bulky son of Arceus XD. Anyways Lucy went for a flamethrower and I could see that Stoll was weakening. But then he went for swords dance then followed up with shadow sneak, It OHKOd Lucy, Wow that did a lot of damage for a shadow sneak. well that swords dance did help with the damage. Lucy went flying backwards but Jamie caught her just as about as she was going to land into the wall. It was funny because Jamie was still holding Lucy when she woke up, She screamed and Jamie dropped her XD. Anyways, Every Polymorph went off to do there own thing. I just walked back to my Room that i share with Jamie, I walked up to Jamie, and I was like "Hey I saw you catch Lucy today in Training today" I laughed my head off. "Someone loves her" Jamie just sat there with a stupid look on his face. Well lets just say that for some reason He actually was starting to let his feelings for Lucy out. That's what's so special about us polymorphs. Our emotions we always seem to accept out feelings

So yeah new chapter hell yeah. Time for a rest and ill start to write the next one


End file.
